Besides You
by doheerin
Summary: "I'll always be there for you, Woojin-ah." Ahn Hyeongseob X Park Woojin


Title :

Besides You

Cast (s) :

Park Woojin

Ahn Hyeongseob

* * *

 _For you, who is sad and crying_ _  
_ _For you, who is struggling_ _  
_ _I'll sing this song for you with all my heart_ _  
_ _When you think you're alone, when you suddenly start to cry_ _  
_ _When you feel like no one is next to you_ _  
_

Diruang latihan itu ia membaringkan dirinya seorang diri setelah berlatih dance selama beberapa jam. Napasnya tak teratur karena terlalu lelah akibat memforsir tubuhnya untuk terus berlatih. Kompetisi dance yang diikutinya tidak lebih dari satu minggu kedepan dan ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengajari beberapa anggota dance yang lainnya yang belum begitu lancar dalam dance.

Ada saat dimana ia merasa jika ia sendiri di dunia ini. Kedua orang tuanya berada di Busan dan ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di Seoul. Ia tidak memiliki seseorang untuk ia bagi keluh kesahnya. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi ibunya disana, namun ia tidak ingin menambah beban sang ibu yang sudah berjuang untuk melepaskan dirinya seorang diri di Seoul. Ia seringkali menangis di dalam kamarnya karena begitu merindukan sosok ibunya disana.

Sebagai ketua club dan juga satu-satunya choreographer dalam clubnya, ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Banyak hal yang harus ia urus demi club yang diketuainya itu. ia merupakan salah satu anggota Council sekolahnya. Dimana ia mendapat jabatan sebagai penanggung jawab bidang bakat minat, dimana ia yang mengkontrol semua kegiatan club yang ada di sekolah.

Sepertti saat ini. Ketika ia seorang diri di ruang latihan, ia menghabiskan waktunya beberapa menit untuk menangis dengan terus menyebutkan nama ibunya di sela tangisannya. Semua orang menganggapnya salah satu orang paling dingin, cuek dan pendiam. Namun tidak ada orang yang tahu jika ia begitu rapuh di dalam hatinya.

 _Remember that you're not alone_ _  
_ _Even if the world always hurts you_

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang latihan, namun ia masih saja menangis. Ia tidak perduli jika orang lain menemukannya menangis tersedu kemudian merekamnya dan menyebarkannya di luar sana. Dadanya terasa amat sesak dan cara yang ia gunakan untuk menghilangkan sesak itu adalah dengan cara menangis. Ia bahkan tak membuka matanya ketika merasa kepalanya diangkat dan orang itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan oarng yang datang. Sseketika ia memeluk orang itu dengan berbaring. Menangis keras disana dengan masih saja memanggil ibunya. Orang itu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau menangis seorang diri disini tanpa bercerita apa alasannya padaku," ujar orang itu. "Kau kan punya aku untuk berbagi," lanjutnya lagi.

"…"

"Woojin-ah, sudah dong menangisnya," orang itu merajuk pada yang menangis, Woojin. Yang diminta berhenti menangis tak kunjung menghentikan tangisnya. Bahkan Woojin memeluk orang itu sangat erat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu seberapa beratnya tanggung jawab Woojin. Ia juga selalu memaksa pemuda Busan itu untuk berbagi cerita padanya, namun berakhir dengan Woojin yang diam seribu bahasa dan pemuda itu yang merajuk marah dan berakhir saling diam satu sama lain selama beberapa hari.

"Aku harus memaksamu berapa kali supaya kau ingin bercerita padaku?"

"..."

"Huh, tahu begini aku pulang dengan Guanlin daripada melihat kekasih ku ini diam saja sejak tadi." Tangisan itu terhenti. Woojin tidak suka mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Duh, jika aku menyebut nama Guanlin saja kau langsung berhenti menangis." Woojin itu paling tidak suka jika kekasihnya itu terlalu dekat dengan pemuda bernama Guanlin itu. yah, karena Woojin tahu jika Guanlin menyukai kekasihnya.

Woojin bangkit dari berbaringnya dan mengahadap ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum lebut kearahnya. Ia hanya menutup matanya ketika kedua tangan kekasihnya itu menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengusap lelehan air mata yang membahsai kedua pipinya. Woojin selalu suka dengan sentuhan itu.

 _Even when you feel lonely or sad, don't cry_ _  
_ _I'll wordlessly hug you, I'll listen to you_ _  
_ _Look back, I'll be here_ _  
_ _I'll wipe away all your tears_ _  
_ _Even all your loneliness_

"Kau begitu rindu dengan ibu, ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

Woojin kembali menutup mulutnya dan memilih menghela napas. Kekasihnya kembali tersenyum. Kedua tangan Woojin digenggam oleh sang kekasih dengan erat.

"Aku selalu disini, lho. Jika kau ingin bercerita sesuatu padaku kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kapan sih aku tidak ada di saat kau sedang sedih?" tanya sang kekasih menyombongkan diri. Woojin berdecak. Woojin tahu jika ia memang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk kekasihnya itu, tidak seperti sang kekasih yang punya banyak sekali waktu luang.

"Iya, ya, Ahn Hyeongseob, aku tahu, aku memang tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu punya banyak waktu untukku." Woojin merajuk dengan suara sumbangnya. Hyeongseob, kekasihnya tertawa kecil kemudian mencubit kedua pipinya Woojin lucu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sangat terbebani bukan?" Hyeongseob mengusap pipi Woojin, membuat pemuda Busan itu tersenyum kecil. "Jangan menyimpannya sendiri jika kau tidak mampu. Aku ada disini, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu dan bahkan dengan senang hati aku akan memelukmu, jika kau membutuhkan itu pastinya," sambung Hyeongseob.

"Kau sudah memilih jalan ini. Menjadi seorang dancer, choreographer, menjadi salah satu anggota student council, aku bangga. Aku akan selalu ada dibelakangmu, mendorongmu untuk melakukan semua hal yang kau sukai dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahmu. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghapus semua air matamu jika kau menangis. Aku tidak suka ketika kau memilih menyendiri dan menangis. Lebih baik kau menghubungiku jika kau ingin menangis. Bercerita pada ku Park Woojin! Aku ini kekasihmu bisa kau jadikan tempat berbagi cerita, kok. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia, dengan ice-cream sebagai bayarannya sudah cukup."

"Bawel!" Woojin membawa Hyeongseob dalam pangkuannya dan memeluk kekasih imutnya itu erat. Meletakkan kepalanya pada dada Hyeongseob dan dibalas elusan lembut dikepala dan punggungnya.

 _On a sleepless night, when you're in your lonely and empty room_ _  
_ _When there's no one to listen to you_ _  
_ _When hardships come to you like falling rain_ _  
_ _And drenches you without being able to avoid it_

 _Remember that you're not alone_ _  
_ _Even if the world always hurts you_

"Hari ini menginap, ya?"

"Seperti setiap hari aku tidak menginap saja."

"Selama satu bulan, maksudku."

"Eh? Ayahku akan memaksamu menikahiku nanti."

"Aku siap menikahimu kok. Apa besok kita-Ya! Kenapa memukulku, sih?" Woojin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menata dirinya dengan wajah sebal. Menunggu beberapa detik sebelum Hyeongseob kembali memeluk Woojin.

"Bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk tinggal denganmu, aku tak masalah."

"Ayahmu?"

"Iya, itu masalahnya. Tapi aku lebih suka jika aku menginap ditempat mu. Kau tidak akan merasa kesepian nantinya. Jika kau kesepian, aku takut kau kembali menangis. Aku tahu semua ini berat, tapi aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau ingat mimpimu tentang menjadi seorang dancer dan choreographer handal, kan? Ini semua untuk mimpimu pada akhirnya. Jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi cerita, aku akan selalu ada, ok? Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini, Woojin-ah."

Woojin merasa menjadi orang yang paling berntung di dunia ini. Ia jarang sekali mempunyai waktu untuk kekasihnya. Selalu mengesampingkan urusan mereka, melanggar janji, bahkan berkali-kali menyakiti perasaan kekasihnya. Namun pemuda bernama Ahn Hyeongseob itu tak pernah mengeluh. Ia selalu tahu bagaimana Woojin berjuang untuk meraih mimpinya. Ia selalu berterima kasih ketika Hyeongseobnya lah yang selalu mengerti dan mengalah untuk dirinya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Woojin selagi melepas pelukannya. Hyeongseob tersenyum, mengusap keningnya kemudian mempertemukan kedua kening mereka. Saling bertatapan sebelum Woojin mengatakan kata cintanya pada sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ahn Hyeongseob."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Woojin."

Hyeongseob mencium kening Woojin selama beberapa detik sebelum Woojin kembali memeluknya dan menempatkan dagunya pada pundak Hyeongseob.

* * *

I know, this is totally my fault. aku udah janji sejak kapan itu buat kasih cerita dgn judul 'Past and Future', tapi pada akhirnya aku terus megulur itu ya? maafkan aku. mau marah gppa kok. aku mengakui jika aku salah, hehe.

Aku kasih WoojinXHyeongseob dulu ya. maafkan kalau ceritanya absurd, karena in hurry banget bikinya.

Thankyou

Regards

Heerin^^


End file.
